Cycle of love
by paplechan
Summary: Teito always stayed in the military causing Mikage to persuade or threat her to go to a ball with him. What is she going to do if suddenly two males attracted to her in her disguise? Yep, this Teito is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost and it will belong to Amemiya Yuki sensei and Ichihara Yukino sensei forever! Just the plot of this story is mine.**

So… Ta-da! A newbie have arrived here and considering this is my first story please be nice to me! Okaayy… I'm not a really good writer and there is a very high possibility that some grammatical errors and spelling can be found here and there in this stories.

If there are mistakes, please be kind to inform me. Thank you.

* * *

Not even in hell,' said the jade eye girl to her best friend. She would threw her life on to a moving train, drank a glass full of poison or even jumped from the top of the building if her friend asked her to. But this time she is not going to comply to his request easily.

Mikage looked at Teito with a tearful eye and put on his puppy face and kneeled on his knees in front of her to add the dramatic effect.

'Aww, pleaseeee! I don't have any other friend that is a girl other than you and I'll bet you look terrific in a dress and I'll do your chores and buy you melon soda and lunches or even better, yakisoba for a month! Besides you don't have any other things to do on that day, don't you?'

'Why don't you go there by yourself? Its not like that's a bad thing to do,' suggested Teito to the guy who was following her around like a puppy and starting to annoy the hell out of her.

'Well, I did think of that but I don't think my family would approve of me going without a date since the invitation state so clearly to bring a date. So, to avoid that, please go with me to the ball, nee?' Mikage gave her a wink and smile goofyly at her.

'What part of the word NO that you don't understand? I don't want to go means I DON'T want to go. Besides, you know that I can't, I'm a SKLAVE and they are not being treated kindly at that type of party,' frustrated at her friend's persistence pleas, she wheeled towards the military's library to finish her report on the last mission. Being an optimistic person, Mikage stood up and quickly followed her.

'I'll prepare a disguise for you so nobody would recognize you~! 'Sides it's just for a day and we could dance and eat lots and lots of delicious food and have fun!' he tried to reason with her but of course only earned her famous cold glare which was the one of the top ten reasons why she doesn't have a lot of friends. But to Mikage, that glare was the number one reason why he started to hang out with her and eventually found out that the famous 'chairman's pet' is actually a girl. Not without a lot of hardship and bruises of course. When he first found out about her secret, he was almost beaten to death if he didn't proven himself to be trustworthy to her from the very first time they had met. Ever since then both of them were inseparable, from Mikage's point of view of course. But compared from the first time he met Teito, she's becoming warmer even if its only towards him. To other people she's still like ice, unapproachable and cold.

*Flashback*

A blond hair guy with caramel colored eyes and a small 'X' scar on his right cheek stood in front of a room with the number 301 on the front door. A military style sling bag was draped on his shoulder and although its heavy, he carried it with ease as if it weight nothing thanks to all the hard work he had done to improve his stamina.

'Seems like this is my room,' looking at the paper given to him by the advisor, 'and I'll be sharing it with a guy name Teito… Klein. Wonder what type of person that everyone just so fussy about~' said Mikage good-humourly when he remembered some of his colleague's reaction when he asked some details on his new roommate.

'WHAT! You are rooming with THAT GUY!' stated one of Shuri's wingmen.

'Unbelievable, the higher up actually let the chairman's pet staying in the same room with the like of us' said another one of Shuri's wingmen.

'I heard about him! He's a sklave before and Miroku-sama trained him ever since he taken him under his wing!'

'I'm going to ask MY father to gain permission for a better accommodation since he is one of THE MOST important people in the military! This room is so below standard for someone as important as me,' said Shuri Oak with that arrogant tone and self-centered attitude of his.

'Buuuttt~~ if even this so called 'chairman's pet' is not having any extra attentions (a better room), I wonder what are the odd for you?' state Mikage happily to the papa-boy who seem to snap out of his own world.

'Mikage! I order you to stop making fun of me and pick up my bags!' said Shuri then point at his bags on the floor. (Yeah, people. He got TONs of bags.)

Mikage took one look at the mountains of bags and walk on the opposite direction of Shuri's bags and said 'We are all equal here and we all have our own burden to carry in our life. So… I'm off to look for my room! Jane~!'. After that, from afar Mikage could hear the sound of Shuri barking orders to his wingmen to carry his bag into his room. Mikage sighed and wondered when his childhood friend is going to learn.

Back to the room, Mikage opened the door and as he stepped into the room, a sight of a young teenager's back with the same sling bag as his greeted him. At the sound of Mikage's boot, the teenager turned around and what Mikage saw was totally unexpected. A small, delicate and beautiful face, a petite body which was shorter than him by a few inches, the soft looking short brunette hair and last but not least was the deep emerald colored eyes which seems to be looking into his very soul. But sadly a frown appeared around the brows, a pouting lip started to jut out and a bored looking eyes was starting to bore into Mikage's eyes as he been staring at the others eyes too long for anyone's liking.

Realizing his rudeness, Mikage cleared his throat and tried to make a good first impression on his newly met roommate.

Putting on a big smile, he said 'I'm Mikage! I'm so happy~ My roommate is not a stern guy~ *heart*!' No reaction and just more stares from the brunette. Thinking that the brunette is a foreign student, he gave a bear hug and said in a foreign language _'My name is Mikage! Nice to meet you! '_ He got some reactions alright and that was a punch on the face!

'Don't suddenly grab me! I'm not a foreigner!' said Teito angrily as he was taken by surprise by the unexpected hug and expected a lot of scowl or even hatred directed toward him as he was bracing himself for it.

'It's a foreign country greeting! A hug! Don't you know that?' said Mikage while holding his injured cheek. At that question, Teito's eyes hardened and he gave him a cold look and state flatly 'No, I don't' then walked away from the confused Mikage.

*End flashback*

'Looks like I don't have any other options. I really don't want to do this but you left me with no other choices,' he said gravely behind Teito as they slipped into the library.

'Huh?' intrigued by her friend's sudden change in his voice she turned around just in time to see a picture of her sleeping peacefully on her bed with a small smile on her face and one of her hand curled which made her look like an angel praying.

'You… you took a picture of me while I was SLEEPING?'

'You wouldn't let me take when you're awake, so I figured that doesn't include while you were sleeping,' snickered Mikage while swaying the picture in front of Teito who was starting to let out her killing aura.

'Even a KID would know what that sentence actually imply on!', Teito tried to snatch the picture away from him but the difference in their height pretty much gave more advantages to Mikage. She loved to use Zaiphon to shred the picture at that moment but considering her aim was just to obtain the picture and although using Zaiphon is efficient but too flashy and attracting others to looked at them, she dismissed the thought.

The librarian from the counter shushed them and whispered to them sternly to keep quiet or she'll kick them out. Wanting to avoid any more attention that might lead to her secret being found out, she pulled Mikage out with her to the courtyard where they usually practices in their spare time.

After making sure they are out of hearing range so no one could hear what they are talking about, she turned around to look at Mikage who had been smiling his usual smile all the while she practically dragging him out of the library and dropped him (painfully) on the hard, cold and unforgiving ground.

'I'll give you two options whether you'll hand me the damn picture when I asked for it nicely or I'll take it by force. Either way, still the same result which ended up with me having it and you sprawling on the clinic floor wishing you had never even took it on the first place,' threatened Teito through a clenched teeth at Mikage who seem to be at a complete ease sitting at the base of the statue's seat completely indifferent toward the angry teenager in front of him.

'Now, now, Teito,' wiggling his forefinger in front of her face while smirking, 'you didn't think that I only have this picture of you taken, aren't ya?' Her already pale skin became even paler as comprehension started to sink.

'So… as I was saying before you completely declining my humble request, the ball is in 3 days at 8 o'clock at the Barsburg Hall and there I will give you all the pictures and film! I'll give you a dress and of course a disguise so that nobody will recognize you! Just trust me, you won't regret this later on!'

'GRRRR….! Give me 3 reasons why I shouldn't kill you and have all those embarrassing things NOW,' zaiphon started to form around her hand and the blond haired teenagers started to sweat and a bit worried on what was going to happen to his life.

'Alright! Alright! Sheesh~ Are you having your period or something? Just curious coz you've been touchy much this whole week,' joked the caramel-colored eyes but his comment earn a spectacle of a scarlet face and an angry young teenager biting her lip trying her VERY hard to silent the blond boy but luck was on his side as he quickly dodge her killing attack at the last minute.

'Hey! Wait a second! Were you trying to kill me?' protest Mikage from a far distance.

'That's the point! Now stay still so I could have a better aim on that BIG mouth of yours!' yelled Teito while running toward Mikage and that was how they started their practice on that day~~

* * *

How was it? Bad? Good? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost and it will belong to Amemiya Yuki sensei and Ichihara Yukino sensei forever! Just the plot of this story is mine.**

Yeahhh! I got really happy that I wrote this chapter after I published the first one! So if there any mistakes (again), please inform me!

(') is for thinking. (") is for talking. The last chapter was a mess but it kinda understandable(?) I suppose...

CherryNamiHazel: I decided to take your advice on the mark. So thank you so much!~

Rifavie: Thanks! Here's an update!

p p: Aww~ that's sweet~! Thankie! :3

Thanks again for all the people who review it! It really encourages me to write it! X)

Enough with me rambling… Here's the story! And this time, Frau is on the big screen!

* * *

At the 7th district, the Barsburg Church stood magnificently as it had been since a long time ago. Even before the sun rose to shine its warm and blinding light, the inhabitants had already awoke to fulfill their duty. Some of them are cleaning the corridors or making breakfast or preparing for prayers or tending the garden or re-arranging the library or sweeping the leaves and the list goes on and on… except for one person.

A certain blond guy was busy reading his 'bible' with the famous smirk plastered on his face while making a round at the church when suddenly the back of his head was kicked by a cute doll with long pink hair and wearing a nun uniform accompany by a reddish brown hair with a spectacle man frowning disapprovingly at his colleague hobbies. He snatched the book from his friend's hand and made a mental note to search high and low to find out where the blond had hided his books this time. The said blond rubbed his just-kicked-by-a-doll-painfully head and casted a wistful look at his the latest issue of his favourite book that he had not even finished and never will.

"How many times do I have to keep on confiscating this until you stop it altogether, Frau?" sighed Castor dramatically while patting his lovely mermaid-noel look alike doll.

"How about you stop taking away my book and I keep reading it until, oh I don't know FOREVER?" replied Frau sarcastically.

Castor rolled his eyes, "Nope, never gonna happen. Anyway, back to business, there's some premonition by Labrador that something interesting is going to show up at District 1 and I want you to check it out A.S.A.P."

Frau was going to take the job but when he saw his book in the devil's hand, he got pissed off and made up his mind to give glasses a hard time. By sulking.

"What? Why me? Aren't there like a hundred of bishops or better your dolls for you to order around, so go tell them to do that job! I ain't doing any of it," after saying that Frau pulled himself up from the floor and walked away. He grumbled and complained loudly so that Castor could hear him like, "Damn glasses", "What am I? His slave!", "No way I'm gonna do it" and so on. Knowing this situation would be likely to happen, Castor said the magic word that made Frau to reconsider his refusal.

"Too bad~ and I thought you of all people would just LOVE to go to a party but people change except for your brain. Oh well, looks like I got to find someone else… Maybe I should ask Lance...," Castor turned around, walked away and let the bait sank. Frau stared at the floor and he thought silently to himself, 'party… ? Other foods besides eyeball fishes and flowers…. Free booze and beautiful ladies with big boobs flocking around me! Calling Frau-sama!' Frau swirled around and found his friend standing behind him, smiling that evil smile of his as if he had known all along he will say yes to his request and that was exactly what he did. He said yes.

"Frau, are you sure that you are ready for this?" asked a light purple color hair and eyes guy with a beautiful face and small build worriedly after he watched his friend packed his bag and whistling happily as they walked side by side to the waiting hawkzile at the courtyard. Along the way, a few nuns and bishops greeted them as they are one of the most well-known bishops of the church and they greeted them back politely. Well one of them anyway, the other just being discourteous to the bishops and trying to flirt with the nuns.

"Hell yeah! No way am I gonna let all the ladies to cry just because I'm not there!" said Frau boastfully. Labrador chuckled and shakes his head as he listens to Frau's confidence on himself.

"Now don't tell me I didn't warned you beforehand after this," Frau looked at Labrador with a blank face and realising the situation, Labrador sighed for the umpteenth at Frau's simple mind which amused him and yet worries him to death at the same time.

"Castor didn't tell you, didn't he? But since you had said yes to him, you can't turn back on your word. Better late than never, I suppose…." mumbled Labrador to himself.

"Lab, cut the whole crap and get straight to the point! What did glasses didn't tell me?" asked Frau curiously.

"A few days ago, I had a premonition." By this time they have reached Frau's mean of transportation at the courtyard.

"Aaand?" asked Frau when Labrador doesn't look like he was going to continue his sentences.

"Well… its about you, Frau," said Labrador slowly.

"What about me?"

"You'll going to meet the one that will change your life and if you meet that person once, you will never become the same person again."

"So? What's the big deal? Wait! Is that person got big boobs? And is it a girl or a woman?"

"You're going to meet someone who will change your life or in your case living-death and all you could think of is big boobs? Way to go, idiot. Just what I expected of the person who had cause me to repeat the exams THREE times," interrupted Castor while coming from behind Labrador much to Frau's dismay as he was hoping he won't be listening to Castor's lecture before meeting all the beautiful ladies.

"Damn glasses, could you for ONCE stop intruding into my things and just go play with your dolls or anything you do in your free times?" Frau made a 'go-away' gesture using his hand at the reddish brown haired guy who looked amused at his comrade's childishness.

"I was being nice to see you off from here to meet your fate and this is the treatment I get?" said Castor in mocked sadness while shaking his head. "Putting that aside Frau, I was curious to what else you had packed in that baggage of yours?"

"Umm… err… the normal stuff, clothes, toothbrush... Why you asked?" Frau looked warily at the smiling duo besides him. Particularly at the one with the glasses.

"I found it fascinating as it contains dozens of these books of yours in it but since you denied of possessing any of it, I'm sure the poor people would be grateful to have some supply to ignite the fire to warm their cold body in the harsh upcoming winter," gestured Castor to the tower of books in his doll hands.

"My angel!" Frau searched through his bag franticly and found out that his books had gone. Or stolen, in his case.

"Damn four-eyes! Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me now of all times?" Frau looked at Castor with full hatred and thinking of ways to get his books back. He even brought a special edition to accompany him for the journey, for crying out loud!

"Oh, right! Speaking of time, isn't it about time for you to leave here? Even with your crazy driving, I doubt you'll be able to arrive there on time if you don't go now," said Castor with a smile on his face.

Frau looked at Castor suspiciously although the said man only smiled innocently at it. The one-sided glaring contest lasted only for a few minutes before the blond got bored and gave up on it. He tried to think of his opponent hidden intention and finding none, he scratched his head and shrugged. He turned back to his hawkzile to do some maintenance on it and decided he gets his revenge on Castor when he got back later.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, four-eyes. Sheesh, of all the faces I got to see before I take off, why does it have to be you? Not you, Lab," added Frau hastily to avoid hurting the pale purple hair guy feeling. He just gave his usual smile as a knowing sign and looked at the person next to him who had a vein mark popping at his forehead and looked super annoyed at the blond's remark.

"Very well then. In 5 seconds, if you're still here Frau, I'll make sure that you won't even get to see tomorrow's sunlight or read your 'bible' that you just love so much," threaten Castor with cold, menacing tone contrary to the smile on his face.

"Wha-" Frau gave Castor an incredulous look as if he didn't believed that glasses would do that to him BEFORE he finished the mission that the glasses himself sent him to. But the glasses face was deadly serious and he was sure he meant it.

"5," started Castor while instructing his doll to put the books on the ground and glared menacingly at the blond.

"Che!" Frau quickly started his hawkzile and drove it away from the church at the same time the number 4 was said.

"I'll get you for this when I get back, you damn glasses!" shouted Frau from a far. He sticks his tongue out and showed his middle finger to irritate Castor and turned back to the front to focus his attention to the road.

Both men watched as their friend zoomed out of the church on the way to the 1st district without having the slightest clue of what was going to happen to him. They watched as their friend's back become smaller and smaller until there was nothing more that can be seen…

It was quiet after Frau's showy departure. Normally Labrador would start the conversation by inviting him to tea or going to the garden, however he didn't said a word to Castor. The silent was making him felt guilty by the minute as it kept on threading. So he decided to break the tension first.

"Now that Frau's gone, the church can enjoy a temporary serenity and filled with the light of guidance which was blessed on it since the one who always slack in his duty is absent," said Castor with shining eyes and caressed the doll's soft hair lovingly. But it was just a façade to change the subject as he waited for the cue.

"Castor." At the mention of his name, he turned around to look at Labrador who was looking at him disapprovingly.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? Making Frau mad and chase him away just so he couldn't hear what I would say about _her_," said Labrador soberly.

"It's… I am deeply sorry for my behavior just now, Labrador," he bowed a little, "but I don't regret it! This would be a good chance for me to cleanse the church and hunt down every single one of his books during his absent! Besides, wouldn't it be more meaningful if he found it out for himself?" said Castor gently to coax Labrador to look with another perspective and he succeeded as Labrador's anger subsided.

"I suppose that is more appropriate considering Frau's nature… but I still consider it was rude of you to cut in when I'm talking to him just now." Labrador sighed and looked at the general direction where Frau headed.

"I could only pray that both of them can find happiness in end…" said Labrador sincerely.

He sped up and enjoyed the feel of the wind playing at his spiky hair. The speed was exhilarating and each time it always reminded him of when he first rode hawkzile. The challenge to maintain the speed, the rush of adrenaline coursing through his vein, the feeling like you're on top of the world… There were no other things that can be compared with that feeling. Well… there _was _one thing that can stand up to that feeling. His porn books!

As Frau got pissed about Castor taking his books again, he remembered about Labrador premonition just before he left.

"_You'll going to meet the one that will change your life and if you meet that person once, you will never become the same person again."_

'Not the same person? What's that supposed to mean? I'm still me no matter who I'll meet!' thought the blond to himself determinedly as he glided the cliff then sped toward the 1st district where the wheel of fate started to spin.

* * *

Done! It was fast, huh?

By the way, the update for this story won't be often cause I need to catch up in my study! So I am very sorry for the inconvenient it may cause to you all. But fear not! I WILL update it!… occasionally…

If there are any ideas or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm aaalllll ears! X)

Last but not least, please, please, pleaseeee REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost and it will belong to Amemiya Yuki sensei and Ichihara Yukino sensei forever! Just the plot of this story is mine.**

If you want someone to appear, you just got to give them reasons to appear, right? Right? I thought so.

Mia Heartnet: Thanks! Here's the new chapter!

CherryNamiHazel: Hehe~ thanks! But I don't know about this one though...

Releen Perris: That... sounds hard... but I'll try!

Thanks again to everyone who review this story! Love y'all! Let's go to the story! Go! Go!

* * *

Location: Fort Hohburg

Fort Hohburg is the central of District 1, the Barsburg Empire, where all the military rookies could only dreams to get in. It becomes the place of admiration and heaven for them. Only the elites and the talented one can step foot on the 'sacred place' and be proud to be one of the people who protect the empire.

A blond guy with a short hair in a military uniform grumbled to himself about work carried a stack of papers containing important documents that need to be signed ASAP by a certain major, wandering around the lobbies to look for him.

He was just about to enter his boss's room when suddenly he heard the voice of the one he was looking for inside the room. He quickly opened the door wide and saw the major was sitting in front of his boss's table while sucking that annoying lollipop of his.

He strode toward the major who seem oblivious to his presence and focusing his attention on trying to catch the attention of the silver hair, purple eyes man in black military uniform who signed the papers non-stop and tuning out the noise at his surroundings to focus on his work.

Reaching his target, he coughed once to inform his presence and saluted at both of them when they looked at him.

"Major, this is some paperwork that I need you to sign….," he said while handing out the paper to the thin air as the said major made his way toward the exit.

"Major Hyuga! Where are you trying to escape to now!" said Konatsu angrily.

"Ahh~~! Konatsu~! You're so cruel! There's some new Katsudon's stall that I want to check out and all the reviews from the books said the katsudon there are really good and out of this world~! Do you want to go too, Konatsu?" offered the black haired man hoping he could get some slack from his own subordinate.

"You can go there anytime you want, major! AFTER you finish your work….," he said sternly.

"Ehhhhhhhh~!" exclaimed the black hair man in disbelieve.

At this point, two people entered the room and appeared to be in a deep conversation. The tallest of them have a dark blue hair and blue eyes. Whereas the latter have a small childlike appearance, pink hair weaved to a plait and an eye-path which cover the right eyes.

"Haruse, arigato! That strawberry pudding you made last time was really delicious!" said the small one to the tall one happily.

"Thank you, Kuroyuri-sama. If you like, I'll make it for you again next time," replied the dark blue hair man to his superior.

"But I think next time I want a blueberry flavour so can you make it next next time, Haruse?" pleaded Kuroyuri.

"Of course, Kuroyuri-sama. It will be a pleasure of mine!" said Haruse enthusiastically.

"Aya-tan, you seem really busy aren't you? You had been signing that paperwork since forever! It would be nice to forget about work and go somewhere fun for a while… Ah! I know! I heard that there's a dance coming in a few days near here! Maybe we all could…. Ne, Aaaaya-tan~ Are you even listening to anything I just said?" The Chief of Staff kept on ignoring him causing him to feel left out and lonely….

"Konatsu~~! Look at Aya-tan! He's not even listening even though I care so much about him!~" cried Hyuuga to the blond soldier.

"Major Hyuuga! If you had the time to sulk like a child, you should do your own work instead of pushing it all to me every time you feel like you don't want to do it! I got enough work in my hand to worry about yours!"

Again the door leading to the office was open and entered a black haired man with a tray full of treats. He smiled as he saw all his comrades were present in the room and saved his time to look for them.

"I bought some fortune cookies, would you all like to try some?" he offered to the distress blond who was worried about the due date to send the paperwork to the higher up.

"Captain Katsuragi! Please lend me a hand! Major is not doing his work! AGAIN!" grumbled Konatsu about the major's behaviour.

"Now, now Konatsu-kun. How about a fortune cookie?"

"Huh? It's rare to see you buy food, Katsuragi-san. I mean, usually you would make it yourself instead of getting a take-out," stated Konatsu at the man sudden change of habit.

"I was thinking of making fortune cookies so I bought this one for sample from the best restaurant that made it. They do say that their prediction is very accurate too. Would you like to taste one?" he repeated.

"Oh! Is that so? Well then, I wonder if I will have a good fortune. Let's see…. Ah! I'll pick this one then," he picked one of the many fortune cookies on the tray and breaks it into half to read his fortune.

'You will forever be working under the one who will NEVER do his bidding when you asked him to' read his fortune.

He torn the paper into bits and determined to not letting the fortune to come true. He swirled around to the said person and said "Major! PLEASE do your work!"

Refused to take notice of the blond's request, he walked toward Katsuragi.

"Hmm~ fortune cookies, eh? I wonder if I could get a break from Aya-tan if I get a good one," said Hyuga cheerfully and picked one.

'You will be experiencing hell in a short while'

"Eh~! I wonder if this really true?" doubted Hyuga.

"What's that, Katsuragi?" asked Kuroyuri to Katsuragi.

"It's fortune cookies. It will tell your fortune and if you like, you can have one," explained Katsuragi to the pink haired child who looked longingly at the cookies to take notice of the man's explanation.

"Really! Thanks, Katsuragi! *popping the cookie into his mouth* Ughh…. there's something in my mouth," spited crumpled paper with bits of cookies into the waste basket nearby.

"Not like that, Kuroyuri-sama. You should have broken it in half first to read your fortune. Then, you can eat it," said Haruse.

"Hmm? I seem to recall that the fortune paper of this peculiar restaurant is very fragile that the writing can't be read after it gain contact with the saliva," stated Katsuragi while holding his chin.

"Oh! Is that so? But the paper is all in bits now and the letters can't be read anymore. Bummer!"

"I'll make it for you if you like, although it's not my specialty. Katsuragi-san can you teach me how to make it later?" asked Haruse politely.

"Of course, Haruse-kun. I would be glad. 'Sides, the more the people the merrier it will be," said Katsuragi with a smile on his face.

"Hontou? Arigato, Haruse!" beamed Kuroyuri at Haruse making him smiled back in return.

"Ayanami-sama, would you like a fortune cookie?"

He stopped signing the document and take the only fortune cookie left on the tray. He broke it into half and took the fortune paper in it. To avoid dirtying the paperwork, he threw the cookie into the waste basket. Done with that, he read the paper silently.

'Grab the opportunity given to you and you will have an encounter with someone special'

A knock on the door interrupted their merry moment. Konatsu quickly walked toward the door and opened it to look at a soldier who saluted at him. He got the build and look of the average soldier at the institute. However, his eyes and facial expression betrayed him as he looked doubtfully at the appearance of the young blond soldier in front of him who was rumored to have an exceptional swordsman's skill.

"May I have a meeting with the Chief of Staff Ayanami?" he said.

"You may enter."

Again he saluted once to the man at the table before proceeding with his duty.

"I have a message from Admiral Oak. He wants you to meet him in his office straight away."

"You're dismiss."

"Yes, sir!" he walked hastily toward the exit, anxious to get away from the room which he felt like he would be dying each time he took his breath. 'No wonder they were so happy when I was picked to pass the message!' he thought.

Unknown to the soldier's knowledge, all of the Black Hawks unit had been waiting for a signal from their leader to kill the soldier at the moment he stepped into the room cause you'll never know if he's a spy or an assassin sent by the rival. Fortunately, he didn't give them any signs so the soldier's life was spared. For now.

The Chief of Staff arranged the unfinished paperwork into one pile then pushed his chair to the back so he could stand up. He fixed his crumpled coat and patted it to clean imaginary dust. Then, he commanded his subordinates to stay put in the room before marching toward the exit.

"Aya-taannn~! You're gonna leave me~? How cold!" said Hyuga playfully.

"Please stop provoking Ayanami-sama, major or you'll–," Konatsu's word was interrupted by the sound of slashing whip which hit a certain sunglasses man and his sound of torture.

"Major, you really are a masochist, aren't you? Ah! Don't you dare lose your consciousness! You haven't even touched your work yet! Major~!" he cried as Hyuga's spirit leaved his body.

"Konatsu~! There's a beautiful river there across me~! Should I cross it?" said Hyuga's spirit.

"Major! Whatever you do, DO NOT come near that river! If you die, I…I… I have to take overtime to finish up your work!" Cried Konatsu.

"Hyuu is being a pain to Konatsu again. Ne~ Haruse! Can I give him some of my blue sky sauce to fire up his spirit so he can work hard? It works for me!" suggested Kuroyuri to his Begleiter.

"That is so kind of you, Kuroyuri-sama. But I think Konatsu-kun have it all under control… or maybe not," they both watched as Konatsu tried to bring his superior to the land of living. By making a killing attack at him.

* * *

"Ayanami-kun, I would like you to replace me on the upcoming ball."

Silent. The statement was such a shock for him that the silent lasted for few minutes before he decided to ask, no scratch that, demand explanation from the man who have his yellow hair combed to the back.

"Pardon me, sir. But I seem to be under the impression that you want me to take your place to go to a ball."

"No, you heard just right. I want you to go to the ball instead of me."

"Why is that, may I ask?"

"From a valuable informant of mine, there will be an ambush that day and this will give a big problem if the guests are harm. The ball also can't be cancel as it is one of the major events this season. Since everyone is so busy looking for the Eye of Mikhail, I want you to prove your team's worth. 'sides, maybe they would back off if they heard the legendary Black Hawks are going to the party!" *laugh*

*evil smirk* "I'll take it," said Ayanami.

"I'll send someone to send the details to your office in a few moments. Enjoy the dance!" said the admiral and waved cheerfully to the silver man who seems rather irritated by the gesture.

"Then, I'll be leaving to prepare for that day." He saluted to the admiral and headed back toward the exit.

* * *

"Eh, Aya-tan? You're back? That was fast. What did the admiral wanted?" asked Hyuuga with mouth filled with apple lollipop after he had been forced to return to the land of living successfully by Konatsu who was too busy finishing his paperwork that he ignored him in the end.

"All of us are going to the ball that will come soon and anyone who doesn't finish their work is not allowed to come."

"Really, Aya-tan? We're going? Finally! A break! Woohoo!" cheered the sunglasses man.

"Major! You should finish your work before celebrating any of it!" scolded Konatsu from his table.

He quickly went to his desk and signed his documents expertly with the speed of light.

"I have never seen major finished his work this fast!" dumbstruck by his always-slacking-lazy-never do his work-push all his work to him major hidden talent, he could only stand and watched from the side line.

"Hyu would only do that if there's a break or holiday after finishing it," commented Kuroyuri to Konatsu.

The Chief of Staff ignored the commotion around him and went straight to his desk to resume his duty. Before that, he noticed the fortune paper and re-read it again.

'Someone special is it? Interesting…' thought Ayanami to himself and crumpled the paper in his hand as he looked forward at the upcoming ball.

* * *

Yeah…. I'm really bad at describing people… sorry 'bout that. And I really can't say if ayanami is like that or not coz its really hard to know what's in his mind… anyone's good at describing clothes? Coz I'm honestly just plain bad at it... =="

Anyone wants to be my beta-reader? pleeaseeee~~~!

As per usual, give a R! gimme an E! gimme a V! gimme an I! gimme an E! gimme a W! what does its spell! just a quarter kidding and 3 quarter serious~. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost and it will belong to Amemiya Yuki sensei and Ichihara Yukino sensei forever! Just the plot of this story is mine.**

***Sliding grroooveelll!* I am really, really sorry for this late update. It's been almost… (to be honest I don't wanna count) a year but not quite since the last time I uploaded a story. That's the amazing stuff about inspiration, they either suddenly popped into your mind out of the blue or ya stuck breaking the writer block till some inspiration wanna go fly out of them then ya gotta catch them again… really… amazing… **

**And again sorry for the late reply, I tend to reply when I'm going to update the story… no offense! **

**Replies to reviewers!:**

**Guest: i'm not good with words, i just got to thank you for dropping a word!**

**Amon: i've been wondering about that myself... what type of moment are they going to have... =3=...**

**MsZeroOz: how did you know there was school?! you're good at guessing. *amaze face* did you have spy on me? *looking around suspiciously***

* * *

It was a dream that she had been having since as long as she could remember. It's not like she don't have any other dream, some were… well, let's just say she was not having any decent time in it. This particular one was a tad different since it was always so _real_ like it wasn't a dream at all, like… she had experience it before. Which sounded insane yet comforting at the same time.

Maybe she just wanted a glimmer of hope so much that even for someone like _her_, who had been told over and over that she meant absolutely nothing… disposable… replaceable… to have an actual life outside this chain that restrained her since a long time ago… or possibly her subconscious mind granted her untold wish by giving a confusing, mind wrecking visions as a way to answer it.

The best way to describe the dream would probably be snowy.

The snow fell from the sky slowly. Bit by bit becoming more and more as it grace the ground around her. Her breath came out like a white cloud which gradually disappeared with time. She raised her hand in front of her to catch the glittering snowflake that fell from the sky. 'Pretty,' she thought as one of them landed directly on her small palm.

She marveled at the beauty of the eight-pointed ice star but as they melted, something distracted her.

It wasn't the untainted pure white snow that had captured her attention. Neither was it the big white building… but the figure that was standing in front of it.

The man was wearing a ceremonial white robe with this big necklace or something alike with a spherical stone at the center. It gave some sort of beautiful and nostalgic sound that stirred her soul when it jangled to each other playfully.

The first thing that had struck her when she first saw him was his smile. Full of light and happiness that her mouth turned up in reply.

His eyes however, were a different story. Yes, they were jubilant and filled with affection too yet there was something that he tried to conceal behind it.

Something about them made her heart ached… even as he was smiling at her, his eyes still showed such a sad emotion.

She smiled at him while raising her hand, the one that caught the snowflake, toward him; inviting him to share her joy at the same time she wanted to erase the sorrowful look from his eyes. He just shook his head slowly as he gave a wistful smile.

His refusal sent her heart thundering with torment. Dream shouldn't be this heart-wrenching painful, do they?

Lowering her hand to her side, she look at him questioningly hoping that he would somehow understand it and enlighten her instead of giving her the silent treatment.

At the very moment she was about to take a step toward him, three things happen in sequence.

There was a loud crashing, landing, shouting sounds behind her.

The man was saying – though the interruption from behind practically drowning his voice- something to her.

She woke up.

'That dream again? I kept on having them more often these days…' she thought glumly. Releasing the breath that she didn't knew she was holding, she pulled herself up to a sitting position in the act of noting that everyone in the dorm was still in the slumber land.

Jumping down, she looked down at the sight of her most important person in the world snoring with drools coming out from the side of his grinning mouth. She didn't have to do much effort on guessing that he was probably dreaming about food.

People say that one person most vulnerable and cutest moment was when they were sleeping. She honestly can't see the attraction though it managed to bring a smile to her lips.

Stretching her arms above her head upon turning around, she looked forward for a good, long shower since it will definitely be a long day ahead of her.

* * *

"…-ter Shigure-sensei said something again 'bout how sad he is that you're not with us, he gave that hellish training to the class. The best part is we train outdoor today, I get to soak myself some vitamin D! The worst part is… he said it was just a warm-up," finishing his reverie of the day, Mikage placed his cheek on the table and groaned on how sore his muscle was. A tray overflowed with plastic's warping from yakisoba of different variety left untouched on his left. Sitting opposite of him, Teito was enjoying her lunch of curry, rice and of course milk. The cafeteria lady do know her thing.

"Told ya you were slacking."

"I wasn't slacking! I was just – " Silent. "Never mind."

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hmmm…" Resuming to eating her curry, she chewed them slowly, savouring the spice in them as Mikage had once pointed out before.

~20 seconds later~

"Wait, silent treatment? Just ask me what is it already! I can't handle knowing what I know and not telling and then you ask, then I said nothing and still you don't want to ask me again! Ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, a – "

"I'm supposed to be in agony!" Shaking her head, she inquired him wryly, "What is it?"

"Fufufu, since you ask, I have decided I have thought of a new trait that I have uncovered about you Teito! Aside from the fact that you're an undercover chibi." While uttering the last sentence, he quickly jumped away from the bench at the same moment the stump-your-feet-till-you-can't-stand-up attack was unleashed under the table.

The table that they were occupying suddenly rumbled so loud when Mikage slammed his hand on it that everyone in the cafeteria turned to their general direction.

"I, Mikage Celestine, have found out that Teito Klein is…" *Drumroll, please!*

"A Tsundere!"

The noise in the cafeteria died that very instant. Those other cadets shutting their mouth had just served to add in the silent as they watched the continuation of the odd confrontation of her and him.

She purse her lips and pretended to not notice the absence of the excitement and replied nonchalantly, much to everyone's disappointment, "Mikage… you've been reading manga again aren't you?"

"But they're awesome!" The crowd's interest toward them started to disperse at this moment. The clanking, talking and laughing music started to increase again in its volume upon Mikage returning to his seat.

"Stop hiding them in my locker! I have enough of it when you hid those nude women picture thingy – ,"

"Woah, woah! Don't say them out loud!" He leaned across the table, whispering, "They don't know where I hid them in the first place." While Mikage was reversing back to his chair, Teito continued her sentence, " – at the very moment those idiot trio was around."

"Hahaha, it was really funny when they all started to panic at the sight of them pouring out of your locker – ,"

"Don't laugh! Even though I said it wasn't mine to begin with, they replied 'That's what they all say' with that smug face that I detested."

"Aww, come on, they respected you for it after all… You. Are. A. 'Guy'. It helps in convincing them one way or another."

She chewed her food slowly as she pondered on the logic behind his action. 'He does have a point… Huh? So it's actually a good thing when it's actually a bad thing?' thought Teito confusedly. Swallowing, she formed a question slowly, "Why do you even… umm… read that book anyway?" She wondered if 'read' was the correct term.

'Woah… as expected of Teito to ask that type of question,' thought Mikage, amazed at Teito's frank curiousity. Racking his brain for something, _anything_, he struggled to come up with a reply, "Well, it's… uhh… hmmm…. Aha! It's a guy thing!"

"Not the type of explanation I was hoping for."

"Iyaaa… It's kinda embarrassing explaining it to you," he scratched his head, blushing.

"Why is that?"

Mikage cleared his throat and stated with absolute grim, "Teito, although it pains me to say this but there are some things that you need to ask others and some you need to find out for yourself in life."

"…Hah?"

"Keep this in mind, any guy who is caught reading that type of book excessively is a pervert!"

Teito was silent, processing the information. "So… you're a pervert too?"

"No, I don't read it excessively," Mikage replied without missing a heartbeat.

"Yeah, riiiigggghhhtttt…"

Mikage watched as Teito scooped the last bit of the rice in a robotic manner. His smile slowly disappearing, with troubled eyes, he started, "…Ne, Tei – ,"

"I was wondering what was making so many noises around here and to find out it was the sklave… heh, just typical of their nature," Shuri Oak stated – in what Teito imagined was an insolent tone – from the side of the table.

Teito turned to look at him with unblinking eyes… and no reply. Though her thought was, 'I may look calm but I have killed you in my mind… and in the middle of digging your grave.'

Her imagination was interlude however when Mikage chipped in. "Nah, we were having fun. You should try 'em sometime. Right, Teito?" he said, all the while grinning at Teito who was,clapping her hand, muttering 'Thank you for the meal' under her breath.

"Uh… yeah, that's right." She rose with her tray and turned halfway toward Shuri. "Though with your I.Q… I don't think you could enjoy them." She smirked then walked away, dumped her tray and headed out the back door.

'That might be a bit too much, Teito,' thought Mikage pitifully, sneaking a look at Shuri gawking at Teito's departure.

Following Teito's example, he rose while carrying his tray full of wrapping for Yakisoba's bread and an empty soda can. "It's no good for the young master to wait for their servant's arrival, right?" Mikage grinned at Shuri.

"Hey, Mikage," Shuri called out.

"Yeah?" he paused in his leaving.

"Assuming that you want to be in the group again, there's always a spot…," Shuri trailed off but he knew it was a futile effort from the start.

"Thanks but I think I'll stick with Teito. Never too good to have too many devotee, ya know?" After saying that, he repeated Teito's action except he practically half-walk, half-jog out of the cafeteria.

'What does he see in that sklave anyway?' thought Shuri angrily but laced with curiousity underneath.

"Did he just call us devotee?" one of Shuri's followers said to the other.

He shrugged and folded his arms. "Heh, I got to hand it to Mikage. I'll bet he's just after the special privilege given to Klein – ,"

"Shut your damn mouth." Startled at his cold tone, they saw Shuri was staring angrily at backdoor that his former follower and his archenemy had exited. "Mikage's not that type of person."

* * *

The hallway was full of life today, all the cadets were enjoying the momentary free time during lunch. A pair of boys in front of her, making some lame jokes with each other. After they noticed her presence though, they let her through, waited until she was out of their presumed hearing range before they whispered discreetly about her behind her. Not that she mind. Much.

Other than Mikage and the occasional insults by Shuri, everyone else alienated her and chose to ignored her, afraid that she might go complaining to Chairman Miroku aka her guardian of sort if they hurt her feeling. In all likelihood, he would probably say 'bite the bullet' since that Old Nick has no mercy in his heart! All in all, she really can't blame them for giving that sort of treatment to her though her days could have gotten better if they would stop looking at her in such a way that she felt like she had grown a tail or something.

She turned around the corner and looked out of the window to the world outside. The weather was sunny, every so often some screeching sound by the hawkzile can be heard in spite of their lack of appearance in Teito's line of sight. There were some but not so much. 'They must be flying high up into the sky today,' thought Teito, placing her hand on the floor-to-ceiling window. 'Gliding through the pretty blue sky…' Teito gazed unseeingly at the bright sky.

Somehow, even though the sound of laughter resonated here and there, she felt so hollow. She knew it was just because she was alone, missing the sound of another pair of feet accompanying her to everywhere she went. The idea of turning back and wait for Mikage was very tempting and that's why she had to resist it. Being with her would only cause trouble to Mikage and she doesn't want that.

_Compassion is your main weakness._

'That Old Nick… Save that sort of talk to someone else who is not me,' thought Teito, depressed. "Compassion, huh? I don't…" she muttered under her breath.

Her mind unconsciously wandered to her dream again where the man with the strange necklace was giving her a sad, sad smile…

'What was he trying to say?' she thought, staring at her on reflection on the glass of the windows. Mirroring the shape of the man's mouth, she tried to make sense out of it.

"Wa…waaaa… wa – WAAHHH!" Teito was suddenly pulled to her right resulting in her losing her balance. The elbow ambush she was aiming to the assailant's mid-section paused in mid-air the moment a quiet voice murmured, "Is that a new game, Teito?" Mimicking her action, Mikage made some 'wa,waaaa' sound at the window at the same time holding both of her shoulder's to steady her.

"Oh, Mikage," Teito breathed, looking up while relaxing her body. Mikage lack of reply made her trying to get a better look at him but not before she was pulled into a vice-tight bear hug.

"Soooo keeeyyoottt!" No response. "Teito?" He loosened his hug to inspect the girl who he was hugging which was currently turning blue.

"Woah, Teito! CPR to the rescue!" Charging toward Teito with all his might and – "Ouch! …Teito… your lips is so hard." A lone tear escape his eye.

"That's the window, idiot," she replied from behind him. Slipping away from one of Mikage's crazy antic was one of her normal routines, thanks to the fact that he does that every single day.

Kneeling down to the floor, he wiped the kiss mark he left on the window with his sleeve. Settled with that, he slung his arm around Teito's shoulder.

"Does me doing this bothering you?" he asked carefully.

She considered her answer carefully. "Not really. Look at the bright sight, two guys… hugging in the middle of the day… in front of plain sight… I'll never hear the end of that rumour," she chuckled.

Mikage thought about that for a few second. "Wait, aren't you also a target!?"

"The rule doesn't apply to me."

Mikage puckered his lips. "I'm not hugging! I'm spreading!" he argued.

"…your germs?"

He rolled his eyes. "My optimistic energy! I have always been popular as the one with too much optimistic energy in his body – ," "In your world." Ignoring Teito's interference, he pressed on, "So I have decided to give some of them to you who are apparently deprived of it by spreading it to you! Aren't I a nice guy?" His face was clearly making the I-did-a-good-job-pet-me expression at Teito who gave him a skeptical face instead. Her heart however agreed with every single word he said despite the cold exterior. Mikage was a happy person, someone whose personality was like the sun, willing to share their warmth to everyone no matter whom. Not that she would admitted that out loud to him. Too embarrassing.

"Weirdo," she stated when Mikage grinned that simple-mind grin of his at her that made her smile too. After a while, his smile evaporated. Opening her mouth to question, she was taken by surprise when Mikage embraced her in his not usual fooling around way. "Oiii!"

"…Ne, Teito… no matter what trouble you got in your mind, just know that I'll always be there for you, 'kay?" She considered it for a moment, glad that he was facing the other way so he couldn't see the tears threatening to fill up her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she closed her eyes. "I know."

"Even if you get sick of looking at my totally loveable face." She snorted at that making Mikage pulled away, smiling at her.

"AHHH!" Mikage shouted suddenly, caused Teito to jump where she stand. "This is a TOTALLY good atmosphere to make the bestest friend ever promise!"

Mikage recited with all his heart, "Whether during sick or health, in rich or poor, good times or bad times – ,"

"That's a marriage vow," Teito cut him off.

"Then, pinky swear?" He displayed his pinky finger at Teito.

She pressed her lips, "I don't know… There's just something wrong with the image…"

Mikage sighed heavily, "You're right… Ah! Let's bump our fist then! Like a boxer! Very manly… and don't punch it, please." Clenching his fist, he said determinedly, "If you ever get into a pinch on battlefield, I'll never ever ever ever ever abandon you!"

Taking her own sweet time, she calmly lifted her clenched fist at the same time searching the bright, lively caramel eyes that bear no hesitation of such in them. Bumping her fist to him, she pronounced them slowly, "I swear by the name of God that we'll die together." They grinned at each other before letting their fell back to their side. Teito kept on walking with Mikage followed happily by her side.

"That's really cool, Teito! But why dying?" Mikage asked innocently.

"Well…" She glanced back, smiling a goofy smile that displayed her teeth, said jokingly, "You don't really strike me as someone who'll live long."

Captivated by her out of the ordinary smile, he halted in his step. Noticing that, Teito added, "When that do happen, you won't be lonely in the afterlife~" which snapped Mikage back to reality.

The sound of him running toward Teito echoed through the hallway. "FOUL-MOUTH!" Teito laughed at that and laughed even harder when Mikage caught her in a chokehold and ruffled her hair wildly.

That time Teito thought that life wasn't so bad if Mikage was by her side. And how grateful she was that he chose to.

* * *

"I'm not going to wear it," she demurred thus pushing the black bag to the blond guy who stood in front of her. The bag had been pushed to both directions so many times that for a bystander, it would look like they were fighting for it instead of refusing it to one another which is exactly the case.

"You haven't even seen it yet!" Again Mikage pushed the bag to Teito's chest.

"Hmmph." She pushed it back to him.

'So stubborn yet still adorable,' Mikage thought happily.

Pressing her lips in a thin line, she started, "You know… I wouldn't have made a fuss about this if you get me a guy clothes ins-"

"Out of the question!" To add the dramatic effect, he made that sound when someone got a question from a pop quiz wrong and made an 'X' with his hand, the bag dangled from his right forearm.

"The hell –"

"Why did you think I went through all this trouble in the first place? To see YOU *point at Teito* wearing _girl's_ clothes of course!" ended Mikage with sparkling eyes.

Stunned by his answer, she froze for a moment to take it all in. Seizing his golden chance, he placed the bag into Teito's hand and quickly backed away from the slowly but definitely erupting volcano.

"Just for that _idiotic_ reason you-" she retorted but quickly shut her mouth when she heard someone's footstep coming closer to them.

A signal from Mikage meant that he knew what she knew so she knew what she had to do… even though it was done grudgingly. As quiet as a mouse, they quickly hid their presence and concealed themselves beneath the shadow of the building.

Spotlight flashed on the ground where a few seconds ago the battle of I-don't-want-that-bag had taken place which was currently deserted except for the sound of cricket which occasionally breaks the silence.

The guard yawned widely as he blamed his overreacting imagination for imagining some voices coming from behind the building near the gate. Chuckling nervously to himself, his mind unconsciously started to flash back all the ghost stories he had ever heard or watched since he was little.

Shakily, he murmured to himself out loud to shake off his fear, "Haha… its not like the seven ghosts are going to come at me… are they?" Pale at the thought, he quicken his step and disappeared around the corner, leaving what might have been another possible route of future if he had caught the two cadets sneaking around late at night after the curfew who were hiding literally in the shadows.

For better or for worse, he didn't.

"The coast is clear!" Mikage announced enthusiastically, throwing his hands to the air, after they waited the short-but-it-felt-long torturing moment to make sure that the guard wouldn't suddenly popped his head to catch them red-handed then let out a relieved sigh.

"Seven ghost?" She wondered loudly as she jumped out from her hiding place, plucking out leaves from her hair.

"It's a famous legend that if you're a bad kid then they'll take you away. That story never fails to keep me up at night," he explained then shuddered internally and externally at the memory.

'From that moment on, I made a promised with myself that I'll strive to become a good kid!' thought Mikage just as he looked up at the same moon that he vowed to.

Whilst Mikage reminiscence about his oath, Teito was busy picturing seven white sheets with two holes capturing Shuri who flail around, trying to escape from their… clutch.

"Oh, and even though they're called ghost, they're actually the death reaper or death god whichever you preferred to call them," he added absently as he looked up, estimating the height of the wall.

"Uhhh…" Teito was still imagining the same scene with an addition that each of the white sheets was carrying their own scythe. Not pretty.

"Yosh! Here, I'll give you a boost up." She mumbled thanks under her breath as she stepped on his hand. Smiling, he threw her up to the night sky. When he watched Teito jumped she kinda reminded Mikage of a rabbit or a cat. More toward the later he supposed.

In a blink of any eye, she took off her black coat then threw it over the barbed wire and landed on it. Looking down, she seemed to be thinking of something before making a small ball of zaiphon on her right hand then threw it to the blond below. Caught off guard, he quickly raised his hands, waiting for the pain… that never arrived. Opening his eyes, he saw that the ball had exploded to reveal a message. 'It would be too troublesome if somebody saw a suspicious light up high in the middle of the night so it's better throw them down near the ground' must be what Teito was thinking.

**_How are you going there? _** The message stated harmlessly before dematerialise. 'I thought she was going to kill me!' he thought in relief when he replied with zaiphon too but didn't throw them. Opposite to Teito, he just waved his hand to the sky and the zaiphon appeared like a roof shielding Mikage.

_**I'll find some other way. Just go ahead without me**. _Pointing toward the bag, he made a motion of opening a big paper to show that there's a map inside it.

Noticing her hesitation, Mikage smile widely then added **'_Don't worry much! I'll definitely bring ALL of them with me!'_**

**_You better be. _**That's is definitely what that death-glare of her was saying.

Sighing, she jumped down to the other side of the wall, taking the coat with her, after checking for any guard who might be patrolling there.

As Teito safely landed on the ground of the other side of the wall, kneeling to the ground to reduce impulsive force, she finally realised that she had just fell to his trap and now there was no way that she could get back into the military without being caught by the sentinels.

The security was pretty loose probably because of the party or maybe for the simple fact that the guards were slacking on their duty or that 5 minute shift changing something that Mikage told her when they were 'exchanging' the bag… Shaking her head, she threw all her thoughts away, pulled out the map from the bag and tried to read it using the help of the moonlight.

Swallowing her sigh, she finally admitted defeat and thought to herself, 'Well, looks like there's no turning back now.'

* * *

**Yes, teito. There is definitely no turning back for you... and me. *in a daze* It feels odd to have Teito suddenly popping into the dancing so this chapter was born...**

** The next chapter will be the ball chapter that you guys been waiting for in amazingly high agony! I am currently saluting the patient that you guys had in you! Give yourself a pat on the head! dont be shy!****That ball chapter always get me stuck with writer block then I updated a really weird sort of chap.**

**Brain, keep on turning your gears for the next one! ********Thanks for favoriting and following this story and** reading this spur in the moment sort of writer's story too! Now i sounded like i'm gonna leave for a long time... Farewell for now and don't forget to review! hehe~


End file.
